She's a Snake with a Million Teeth
is the third episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: War Using cannons filled with paint, the tribes must shoot down each of the opposing tribe's three targets. The tribe members are allowed to block fire with their bodies only. The last three with targets still standing win. Winners: Ichi, Go, Roku Story Day 6 After recovering from an immense disagreement, the San tribe arrived at the Bikini Bottom dungeon. They debated going inside, but felt as though they had wasted enough time already. Sakura decided to stick close to Chell, seeing as how the silent giant had little to say. Sakura asked Chell if she could have her trust, to which Chell nodded. Chell and Sakura did their best to lighten the mood of the tribe, but to little avail. Meanwhile, GIR invaded a hot dog stand, prompting the hot dog seller to throw hot dogs at the robot and run away screaming. This gave the tribe a ton of hot dogs to survive on. While eating, Ryuko pulled Sakura aside, claiming that she didn't trust Han or Mr. Lunt. Sakura had the same thoughts, and claimed she was good with Chell. Ryuko liked what she heard, and a new alliance was born. On Roku, Sadako stopped by a small family to ask for directions, but sent them running away in terror. To lighten the tribe morale, Pops tried talking with Satania, treating her as though she were a little girl. Satania took great offense and insisted she was older than she appeared. Satania approached Sadako to see how she was holding up. The two were skeptical of their tribe, but still knew they could trust each other. Satania: Anything suspicious going on, Sadako? Sadako: ... no... Satania: Has anyone approached you or anything? Sadako: ... no... Satania: Oh. Well, I got your back! Sadako: ... as do I... Elsewhere, James and Wednesday rode on Godzilla's back to see the town from a higher view. After some scanning, they spotted what appeared to be the vessel. James guided the tribe toward it, and it appeared their evaluation was right. They boarded the vessel and arrived in the location of their next Immunity challenge: a planet called Gallifrey. On Nana, Lucina searched heavily for the vessel, backed up by Monika. Misaka approached Lucina and Monika to formally thank them for having her back. She went off to do some searching with Monika, and the two had a small conversation. Misaka: Do you think Elluka will hold anything against us? Monika: Of course not! I know she will. Misaka: What do you suppose we do, then? Monika: We can take it easy for now. I don't think Umaru's too tightly attached to her. Lucina and I will look out for you, don't worry. Misaka: Heh, thanks, Monika. Elluka approached Umaru to ensure that her ally was still comfortable working with her. She assured Umaru that they were alone in this, but they would work to climb to the top. The Dungeon Music: Chum Bucket Lab - Yummysoise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJzo0lWyq5c Ichi, Ni, and Yon entered the dungeon; each through different entrances. Inside resembled that of Bikini Bottom, with jellyfish floating through the air and large Krabby Patty sculptures surrounding the area. The dungeon was massive, and the Ichi tribe quickly learned that they could not travel as a group. They split in two; Arthur, Doctor, and Garfunkel as one; Oscar and SpongeBob as the other. They split off and began searching for anything they could find. After not having any luck, the five reunited and exited the dungeon together. On Ni, Blaze decided to go off on her own to cover more ground. However, the others stuck together. They were unable to find anything useful, so they reunited and left. On Yon, Jill went ahead of the group, scouting the area for anything suspicious. She did not find anything, and reunited with the group. They left together. Day 6 (cont.) On Go, Lancelot attempted to converse with Mileena. Mileena: You don't like me, do you? Lancelot: And what would lead you to that conclusion, my dear lady? Mileena: Don't act like you haven't been scheming behind my back, sir knight. Lancelot: My, are we blunt today... Mileena: I'm not going to milk a male cow. Might as well be honest. Lancelot brought word of his conversation with Mileena to Jimin and Kano. Neither of them were pleased. Elsewhere, Mileena chatted with Lily, while IA eavesdropped on them. IA pulled Lily aside to explain that aligning with Mileena was not a good idea, even if she was angry at IA for betraying her. Lily was mostly silent, but conflicted by it all. After a little traveling, the Go tribe arrived at the vessel and took off for their next location. Shortly after coming out of the dungeon, Ichi and Yon found it, as well. Day 7 Trivia: David Bowie and Dipper Pines both played in the original Heroes vs. Villains. David was a Hero, and Dipper was a Villain. Shortly after waking up, the Nana tribe discovered the vessel and took off for Gallifrey. Ni and San, however, were having difficulties. Once again, Blaze and David broke into a disagreement on Ni. Karen and Mei walked away, while Dipper and Mario tried to resolve it. In the process, Blaze insulted Dipper, and he also joined in on the argument. On San, the tribe wound up in a place called Jellyfish Fields, where GIR attempted to socialize with the jellyfish. Mr. Lunt noticed that the jellyfish jelly was edible, and suggested taking some. The tribe gathered as much jelly as they could, but the jellyfish were angered and started stinging them, causing them to flee in terror. Day 8 Trivia: Many people claim to remember Monika's original season, Back to Gameworld, being called Gameworld 2, where Monika manipulated the season to rig her own victory. These rumors have been denied by production, and labeled an example of the "Mandela Effect." In the early morning of day 8, Ni managed to find the vessel to Gallifrey. San arrived shortly after and took the vessel to the planet, as well. With everyone in one place, the host arrived with a big announcement. Only three tribes would be winning Immunity, while the other four would be sent to Sesame Street to vote someone out. The challenge was revealed to be War, a popular challenge from the older seasons. David, Lunt, Cosmo, IA, and Wednesday sat out for their respective tribes. Lita went in guns blazing, striking one of Nana's targets first. Jimin hit one of San's targets, while blocking fire from Pops. Umaru struck down one of Yon's, while Mario took out one of Roku's. Lancelot took out one of Nana's, leaving them with only one target. GIR also brought Yon down to one. Mario then took out another one of San's. Karen then took out the first for Ichi. Dipper then finished San off. The Doctor brought Roku down to one, while Sheen took out Go's first. Pops then took out one of Ichi's. Monika took out one of Go's, leaving everyone except Ni with one left. Garfunkel brought Ni down to two, right before Karen took out Nana's last target. Pinkie brought Ni down to one, Pops then finished them off. With little left to lose, Lily took out Yon's last target, securing victory for Ichi, Go, and Roku. Ichi, Go, and Roku received their pieces of the Immunity idol, as well as a ticket to the vessel going to the next location. However; San, Nana, Ni, and Yon were sent to the second vessel, which would take them to Sesame Street; where they would vote somebody off. After arriving at Sesame Street, the teams split to do their separate strategizing. As it turns out, San was not prepared for a loss. Ryuko approached Chell to coordinate a plan, which was easy, given Chell's silent compliance. Ryuko set her sights on Han, and went to move forward with the plan. Mr. Lunt brought GIR aside for conversation, and mentioned how creepy it was that Chell never spoke. He claimed it to be dangerous, and that she went far her first time by being so unreadable. Lunt went to Han to affirm that they had GIR's vote, while Ryuko approached GIR to fill him in on targeting Han. GIR's head exploded in confusion. Lunt then told Sakura her situation, and told her it would be best to stick with the majority. Note: "Drawing rocks" refers to a tie-breaking event when votes are tied at Tribal Council. In the event, all players who did not receive votes draw a rock from a bag, and the one who draws the colored rock is eliminated. On Nana, Misaka and Monika confirmed with one another that Elluka would be the vote. Elsewhere, Elluka was not willing to accept defeat so quickly. She approached Umaru to make sure her ally was still on board with going after Misaka, then moved to make her saving throw: align with Monika. Elluka brought the idea of voting Misaka to Monika, noting that Misaka was closer to Lucina than to her. Elluka labeled Umaru as a "forced ally", and not someone she genuinely wanted to work with. She promised great things for Monika if she would work with her. On Ni, Mario brought everyone together to share their last night as a whole tribe. David chatted with Mario to see where his head was at, and Mario seemed to be on board with getting rid of Blaze. However, Mario was keeping his ears open. Dipper went to talk to Mei, to see what she was thinking. He suspected that her and Karen were working together, and saw it vital to receive their support. Dipper chatted with Blaze, and saw that she was targeting David, as expected. He came to the conclusion that everyone would vote one way or the other, and one of the two would go no matter what. On Yon, Prince brought Cosmo and Sheen together. However, he quickly learned that neither of them could hold a very serious conversation for long. Cosmo and Sheen continued rambling about superheroes and TV shows until Pinkie arrived and joined in. Lita watched from afar and was amazed the lack of strategic conversation going on. Prince approached Jill to discuss terms. They agreed that Lita was a strong player and would likely be a good target. Jill mostly targeted her for trying to lead the tribe, something she wanted to do, herself. Elsewhere, Lita had her sights set on Prince, who she saw as a serious outcast on their tribe who could compete with her strategically. Lita approached Cosmo, Sheen, and Pinkie with the idea of voting for Prince. Later, Jill approached them with the idea of voting for Lita. The three were left confused and decided to talk it out, but once again broke into a serious TV show discussion. On the corner of Sesame Street, San arrived for their first Tribal Council. They grabbed torches and lit them to represent their lives. When the discussion began, it was apparent that there was conflict among their ranks. Ryuko seemed to have it out for Han, to which the bounty hunter had little to say. Mr. Lunt brought it to everyone's attention that rocks may be drawn, and gave a particular nod to Sakura to "be smart tonight." After some minor discourse, the voting began. Chell and Ryuko stuck to voting for Han, but Sakura flipped and cast her vote for Chell. Han, Lunt, and GIR did, as well, and Chell was eliminated in a 4-2 vote. She gave a simple nod, had her torch snuffed, and left. The host acknowledged that this vote was likely meant to fix the tribe, but would only further divide them. San grabbed their torches and boarded the next vessel, as Nana came in for their vote. When Nana came in, Elluka proudly announced that she knew she was a target. Lucina attempted to argue her down, but it only caused discourse. Monika sat in silence for most of it, and Umaru scarcely contributed. With so much tension in the air, the voting began. Elluka's vote fell for Misaka, but every other vote was for her, and Elluka was eliminated. Elluka said nothing as her torch was snuffed and she left the game. There was a big sigh of relief among the tribe, and the host stated that it appears the right decision was made. The remaining four girls grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel. Ni was next to enter, and conflict was abound. Blaze and David opened fire on one another, while Dipper tried to keep the air semi-orderly. Karen boldly announced that the team would definitely be better off after the vote. When the voting began, Blaze and David came after each other, but everyone else sided with David, and Blaze was eliminated. Blaze said little as her torch was snuffed and she left the game. Lastly, Yon came in to vote. It was a known fact that Cosmo, Pinkie, and Sheen were deep into their conversation on entertainment, so Jill, Lita, and Prince knew that the vote would fall between the three of them. The universal opinion seemed to be that a threat would go, and the leadership of the tribe would be impacted. The voting began, and though Lita tossed a vote at Prince, the tribe still came together to unanimously eliminate Lita. Lita slid a snide comment at Jill as her torch was snuffed. The host reaffirmed that the leadership on Yon was definitely impacted, but left it up in the air as to whom the torch would be passed to. The remaining five boarded the vessel and headed for their next destination: Panem. Tribal Council San Voting Confessionals Final Words Nana Voting Confessionals None Final Words Ni Voting Confessionals Final Words Yon Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running